


【海菲】Roses and gold玫瑰与金

by tianranshenjingshui



Category: A Moveable Feast - Ernest Hemingway
Genre: M/M, 全部BUG归我, 第一人称预警, 非线性叙事或者无叙事预警
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21712291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tianranshenjingshui/pseuds/tianranshenjingshui
Summary: 对死亡的希望并非全是强烈的恨意，掺杂着嫉妒的苦酒灼烧着身体的滋味就像永不停歇的丧钟，一下一下敲击着我的耳朵。
Relationships: F. Scott Fitzgerald/Ernest Hemingway
Kudos: 10





	【海菲】Roses and gold玫瑰与金

这不可理喻。  
菲茨杰拉德在凌晨四点敲响我家门铃，脸上宿醉的酡晕从颧骨蔓延到颈部，纯情又娇憨的眼睛只能让人想到《酒神的伴侣》中擎起陶壶的斟酒童。

泽西海岸混沌的蓝还没被天际将要泛滥的鱼肚白劈开，最后一丝月亮懒懒垂荡在灰突突的河堤上，像凌晨卖笑后疲惫的夜妓。  
菲茨杰拉德就在这时候找上我的门，他热切地抓过我的胳膊，写字磨起的薄茧贴着我的脉搏。

“斯考特，没有人会这时候去剧院。”  
他邀请我去看《少年维特的烦恼》，他先烂漫又肆无忌惮地嘲讽了一番女演员如何糟糕的姜黄色头发完全不匹配绿蒂温柔淑慧的形象。

“但是，欧内斯特，你必须陪我去看。”他带着万分恳求的武断说。

当斯考特醉醺醺又皱起眉头看着你时，过分女性化柔滑的唇微微嘟起，我在心里刻薄指责过他无数次，这像小女孩讨钱的招数，但我每每屈服在这轻薄的双唇说出最尖刻的言辞之下。  
菲茨杰拉德让周围人都变成傻瓜，而他却傻得对此一无所知。有时他故意流露一种醉憨但眼神却狡黠审视大家的丑态，而自恋蒙蔽着他的双眼让他对自己的行径一无所知。

他和泽尔达总要吸引全部街头记者的火力，开着敞篷的凯迪拉克银色子弹飞驰过巴黎崎岖狭窄的旧街，泽尔达装饰艳俗粉色羽毛的平顶宽檐帽顺着迅疾的风飞到别人家的阳台上，菲茨杰拉德像初坠情海的少年三步并作两步跑到楼上去敲门帮她讨回来。  
他们在熙熙攘攘的大街上旁若无人接吻，泽尔达穿着连体鲸皮泳衣，勾勒出她纤细柔软身体如蛇般诱惑的弧度。

菲茨杰拉德总认为他去过的地方熠熠生辉，如玫瑰甘霖垂降，却从来意识不到他自己无与伦比的璀璨。华而不实漫天洒落的香水雾雨，他会把世界上所有盛放的玫瑰采摘下来放到他爱人的花园，他就是这样的人。  
你永远不能给他全部的关注和爱意，他就像狡猾的小贼，一旦偷窃到他奢求已久的爱意就风卷残云毫不留情离开，玫瑰的余香还在他手腕，他的心思已经奔向别人。

泽尔达浮华骄躁，但我承认她比多数女人聪明，至少在让菲茨杰拉德对她保持永不厌倦的新鲜和索求上，她的心机无人能及。

那天中午我们坐在纽约一家餐馆临窗的贵宾席共进午餐，这家红酒烩小牛排的味道实在鲜美绝味，而我没有像平常把自己揪出咖啡的苦涩来品尝红酒渗透着鲜血在舌尖上顺滑的垂涎之感。  
泽尔达隔着桌布用脚尖蹭着菲茨杰拉德的小腿。从看到她穿着棕色宽牛皮凉鞋来赴宴我就知道她会这么做。她让我和菲茨杰拉德坐着并排，自己灵巧又慵懒占据了对面一双座椅，她笑起来皱起的鼻尖像雏鸟未伸展的羽翼，她的脸庞圆润又俏丽添上笑容更是矜持娇艳，菲茨杰拉德被吸引得拿不稳叉子，他清咳一声整理衬衣转身去到洗手间，笨拙得差点倒在座位上碰得我的红酒在杯中荡漾。

“你把他迷得团团转，像找不到方向的小狗。”我戳向我的牛排，它早已冷却失去了最佳被享用的时机，但依旧鲜嫩的口感还是让我胃部喟叹。

泽尔达点燃一支烟，精巧的小嘴轻轻喷出灰白的雾，是芒果味道的女士香烟，从跨过大洋流通过来的新风尚。  
“他不过是为你表演，而我只是配合。”泽尔达的眼神冷淡下去就像每个女人露出险恶的神情时一样让男人胃部泛寒，尤其惊异原本娇媚的脸蛋怎么乎忽然阴云密布深沉莫测，再天真的女人都不好欺瞒。  
我不知道斯考特是否知道他的妻子能够洞察他内心的细微动向。我知道他们夫妻习惯用一夸脱又一夸脱的美酒佳酿让对方的眼神迷梦沉醉。如果泽尔达会厌恶菲茨杰拉德，那只能是因为他们在眼中看到了彼此，不论是好的那面还是想隐藏不为人所见的心理。

“他早就不爱我了，”泽尔达轻笑说，“或许他从来就没爱过我，只是强求我扮演他爱人的那般样子。”  
我讨厌情情爱爱纠缠不休，所以选择明智地闭上嘴享受我的牛排。

我听说他们坐着一辆出租车沿着河岸一路向西追逐日落，走到没有路的时候菲茨杰拉德就跳到车下对着玫瑰粉红的天空哭泣。  
爱情有终结，菲茨杰拉德不过是看透却不能承受他幻梦的破灭。

他就是个孩子，这一点让我屡屡生气，恨不得拿起皮鞭去抽他的屁股；又总能让我原谅他一切愚蠢的行径，即便他有着我厌恶的清秀模样和矫揉姿态。

“你去叫他回来吧，牡蛎汤要凉了。”  
泽尔达是个神奇的女人，她又换上一副温柔贤淑的妻子模样，好像之前全部的情绪不过是某种面具，说摘下便弃之无味了。

河岸反射的阳光白得刺眼，盥洗室天花板投上去一点明亮的光斑随着水波摇晃。  
菲茨杰拉德脸上挂着的几滴水珠像水晶吊灯摇摇欲坠，顺着他的衣领流进前胸晕湿一片水渍。他抬起眼睛舌尖抵着牙齿，像是羞涩张皇又像是轻佻勾引，我们靠得太近我能闻到他须后水华丽的尾调，他的身上带着玫瑰凋谢前衰败又颓唐的秾丽。

他解开自己的裤链的声音在偌大的盥洗室荡起的回响冲进我耳朵，像战壕里炮灰震荡耳膜，战场之外我许久不曾听到如此大的动静，而最奇怪的这全部是血液冲向我身体某个部分引发的过度幻听。

弹壳的碎片让我绷紧的肌肉阵阵作痛，我想推开斯考特的手在他轻薄的唇呢喃般念出我的名字时变相成一种介于亲昵与爱抚之间的摩挲。  
我确定他应该是清醒的，然而他的眼睛像平时常态那样迷醉得无法聚焦，他给我展示自己可怜巴巴的性器，门齿咬紧下唇蹂躏到红肿，他嗡声细语又羞涩自疑地问我看法。

我不知道我的人生为何忽然变调成这样，像大型交响协奏曲被拉出一道破调的长音，我从前往后，都很少有这样的时刻让我的心我的手足都不知所措，我甚至感觉不到震惊也来不及愤怒，我应该抓住这个难得的机会能够调侃或羞辱高傲又孤僻的菲茨杰拉德，但是我故作镇定地赞美了一下他的形状和长度，好像是我冲进战壕之前给自己挑选一把伴随、保卫我生命的枪支一样。

我如重回战场般感到炮火溅落泥土纷纷砸到我身，我被轰炸得体无完肤。

斯考特重新把自己打扮得衣冠楚楚像求偶的孔雀，我默默站在他身后看着他弯腰时脊背的弧度，瞬间构想出一个浪荡的花花公子流连贵妇的温床然后把仓皇自己送命在战场的故事，轻薄艳俗，必须菲茨杰拉德莫属，一个像他一样永不凋谢的玫瑰少年。

对死亡的希望并非全是强烈的恨意，掺杂着嫉妒的苦酒灼烧着身体的滋味就像永不停歇的丧钟，一下一下敲击着我的耳朵。

他用湿漉漉的手指触摸我的裤子，笑得比任何时候都顽劣：  
“欧内斯特？”  
身体背叛意志是可耻的经历，即便我可以忍受疼痛在麻药过后还是忍不住口齿呻吟，而此时斯科特的混蛋行径让我想把他揍趴在盥洗池边，让他流血。

返程时我谢绝他们载我一程的提议，我不想考虑座位这个难堪的命题，让我坐在后车厢欣赏他们卿卿我我的闹剧，我从报纸上已经看够了。

广播热切推送着芝加哥女子监狱的奇闻，为什么女人会杀人？  
我躺在床上之前抽了一支雪茄，我的医生告诉我为了我的肺和心脏最好不要多用雪茄，这是法国朋友送我的古巴货，生命的长度在短暂的享乐之前可以搁置一下。

我抽完属于凌晨创作时必备的雪茄，时钟走向四点一刻，而菲茨杰拉德敲响了我家门铃。  
“欧内斯特，你一定要和我去看。”  
我看着他滚烫的面颊和狂热的嗓音，毫不怀疑他又从某个通宵达旦的化装舞会上心血来潮走到我这里，凌晨的风刺激着我裸露在浴袍之外的脚踝，菲茨杰拉德的眼睛再晨雾中迷蒙而有光辉。

酒会宿醉的人灵魂大多空洞苍白，而菲茨杰拉德与众不同，他的眼睛始终蕴含着天真和忧郁混杂的味道，如果那是一杯烈酒，我也会饮下。

他徒步走了一个多小时来到我家，我怀疑地看着他被杂草和泥泞污秽的皮鞋。我以为他漫不经心的做派根本不会记住我家在哪个方向。  
“我说过，你家阳台看日出一定很美，你却从来没有邀请我。”  
我抬头看着透明玻璃里面白色纱帘似乎轻颤一下，我的妻子还在休憩，她的卧房正在我们门厅头上。

我睁着熬了通宵的红眼和菲茨杰拉德开车穿过半个纽约去看了歌德的新剧。  
通常我的上午或者在咖啡馆写作，或者在床上睡觉，菲茨杰拉德把我戳醒来时我一时仰头看着红黑相间的剧场穹顶不知道自己身处哪里。

我浪费了菲茨杰拉德的一半票价，因为从第三场维特走到树下时我就睡着了。

“你知道吗，有时候我想我的生命早该终结在那把手枪，那样我还怀着满心对绿蒂的爱意去死，我的爱情将成为永恒。”  
维特能带着最完美的爱意去死，如同玫瑰在盛放时终结自己的生命，他多么幸福。  
斯考特头向后仰，像稚嫩烂漫的孩童仰头看向天际。  
软绵绵、漂浮不定，随时消失却又永恒的，白日的月亮的残影。

“欧内斯特！欧内斯特！”  
他和我告别时大喊我的名字，直到汽车拐过街角，我再也看不到他。

我的灵魂漂流在浮冰险峻的海面，寒冷、饥饿和鲨鱼将我吞噬。  
我知道这是不可被原谅的行径。  
我的爱意和我的死亡。  
丧钟为上帝而鸣。

FIN.


End file.
